THE BEGINING OF THE END
by lizzie6376
Summary: It all happened 3 years ago.Whay exactly, you ask? The begining of the end. The first time them...A Josie-Lizzie product!Yes this is the story of J.J. and Parker first meeting Charlton*GASP* you have to read this if your a bro love fan;explains inside R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so me and cuzzie Josie are both writing a story of how J.J. *GASP* and Parker first met Charlton.**

**Josie will be writting it in J.J.'s P.O.V. and I will be writing in Charlton's.**

**(brotherly love will be paused for the meantime unless we have some flashbacks)**

**(( the reason it will be paused is because there is some new characters in here that you will not know of in Brotherly love,**

**so once we get the crucial stuff of knowing the newbies we-she'll unpause it))**

**Charlton as you know is the mysterious character in Bro. love that hooks up with Tori *GAH-Not my idea***

**He's not talked about much except that he is a half-demon that can see the future.**

***IN THIS STORY THERE WILL BE***

**1) LAUGHTER**

**2)JOKES**

**3)PRANKS**

**4)MORE WOLVES =))**

**5)AND CHARLTON'S STRUGGLE THROUGH IT ALL**

*************************

**SO CHECK IT OUT WHEN WE POST IT!!!**

**COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!**

**TELLS WHAT Y'ALL THINK!!!!!**


	2. Cookies

**Okay I'm not as near as funny as my cuz. I'm the drama/action/romance one.**

**So um here it is........**

**Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine EXCEPT Dana I share her with Cuzzie Josie.**

* * *

I sat in the _same_ spot in class,the one in the very back in the corner that some how is always dark, like any other day in this small excuse of a town. Mrs. Griggs was going over the _same_ lecture to my cousin Dana about being tardy for class that she gets every day. I wore my _same_ black entire;plain black shirt and lose black cargo pants with a studded belt. Most people stay clear of me. So what I like the color black and wear it. It's not that different from those preppy cheerleaders and their bland color choice Pink. Gag.

"….And that is why you shouldn't be late for class," Mrs. Griggs finished. Dana stood there taking a lot of interest in her purple high tops. Dana is not what you call a social butterfly. She has the family trademark curly black hair and pale skin complexion, but with her high cheek bones and tall slender figure it works. That's why she has a social status unlike me. I'm not even considered in a status group. Most of the people think I'm goth but really I have to much of a life to be considered goth. Trust me I tried talking to them, all they talked about was depressing stuff. I felt like one of those roses on T.V. that are new and fresh and perky that then wilts away at the sight of something gruesome. Yeah never going back to that again. I'll stick with my books and hide away in the garden,thank you.

"Okay," Dana murmured and headed toward her seat in front of me. She wore a baby blue t-shirt with peace slanted to the side in huge black letters and black paint splatters with skinny jeans tucked into her hightops. She slung her bookbag over her desk and slumped down after pulling out her supplies.

"Now class......," and I zoned out. My eyes became hazier and black at the edges. Oh, no it's starting again. The pictures. They been happening ever since I was old enough to remember. Pictures coming one after another, like a slide show. The first time I had one and remembered was when I was four and it showed pictures of my dog getting ran over. Sure enough when I got home he was dead.....

The first picture was of Dana and I at school walking down the halls, except this wasn't our school. The second was of an electric school sign that said ASHFORD HIGH SCHOOL. And finally third was a guy that was_ HUGE_ with short brown hair and a dopey smile, except this wasn't just a picture it had a feeling card with it. The feeling was the most _awful, horrifying, exhausting,_ happiness I could ever feel. It was too much for me.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Mr. Edwards? Is every thing alright?" Mrs. Griggs asked.

"Um," okay think......I looked down on my notebook to find the lunch schedule for the day that Mrs.G handed out. "Oh, I just....uh....realized there serving....._cookies_....today?"

Everyone laughed.

"Is that a problem, Mr. Edwards?"

"Um, I.... just don't really like..... cookies....," Everyone laughed and the head Bit-_Cheerleader_, Morgan Susan, turned around and sneered at me.

"Like, how could you, like, not, like, _cookies_? It's just, like, _unnatural_!" She said in her high bubbly voice that made my stomach flip with near barfing.

"Uh, like, could you be, like, any more, like, _pathetic_?" The second in command cheerleader, Courtney, asked.

"Uh, like, could, like, you guys, like, not use like, like, after every, like, word,_like_?" Dana asked getting her temper higher by the minute. She might not be that sociable but she has a major temper. If werewolves were real-which hahaha they're not-they would cower in fear. Hahaha werewolves. Pointless simple-minded beast.

"Like, chill, Dana," Morgan said and then flipped her long board-straight blonde hair over her shoulder with her glossy pink nails.

"Yeah, well why don't you shove-"

"_Enough_!" Mrs. Griggs yelled and the bell rang.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"What was all that about, Char?" Dana asked as I rummaged through my locker at the end of the day.

"Nothing," I said and slammed my door. Which rebounded because of my history book hanging out and hit me in the face. "Dammit!" I yelled and grabbed the bridge of my nose.

Dana laughed, "Really?Because you get clumzy when your nervouse." She fixed my book and shut it slowly with a click.

"No I don't!" I yelled in frustration and headed toward the parking lot and stripped on......air.

Dana laughed and helped me up. "Really now?"

"Okay fine- it's just-" I looked around the parking lot at all the teens around their cars. Some sneering at me and making jokes like freak and weirdo-who-don't-like-the-cookieos ......,others, guys in particular, giving Dana _the look_.

"I'll tell you at the house," I finished with a huf. Dana and I have been living together with her parents ever since I was a toddler. My mother left me with them and disappered never to be seen one knows of my father, not even what he looks like. They say I have her eyes. The weird color of brown and blue.

I opened the car door to my small red mustang and we hopped in.

* * *

**Yes I know Short but sweet......I hope.......**

**PLEASE REVEIW SO WE CAN KNOW IF WE CAN CONTINUE!!!!!!**

**Storys to cheek out:**

***Bro. Love-Cuzzie Josie**

***THE CONTINUEING!!!!!-by Yours truely**

***Wolflove-Again by me.....**

**R&R**

**Just one single click and a short little sentence!!!!!!**

**PWEASE?????**

**Would you do it for more J.J. moments?!?!?!?!**

**Yah I thought so....**

**:D**


	3. Fido

**HAYZ GUYS!!!!**

**NEXT CHAP!!!!! YEA!!!!**

**WOOOOOH!!!!!**

**YEAH.....**

**WOO...**

**DISCLAIMER: ......DON'T OWN DP....... PARTNERSHIP IN BRO. LOVE......(DON'T TELL JOSIE THOUGH......)**

* * *

"Hay Mom! Me and Char. are home!" Dana yelled as she unlocked the front door to the little town house that we call home.

"Hi honey. Me and your father are in the kitchen. You guys go up stairs and put your stuff up and back down. We have some great news!" Aunt Lori yelled back.

"EW. GROSS. Mom, you guys are to old to have a baby!"

".....Thanks Dana you make us feel so young,'' she said, oozing sarcasm.

"You guys just put your stuff up and come back down and we'll tell you the real news," Uncle Rob yelled saving them from another comment from Dana.

Dana and I exchanged looks, but headed up stairs anyway. At the top we faced a short hallway. Dana Turned left to her neon yellow room( I still don't know how she sleeps at night. It kinda glows in the dark) and I turned to the right to my shabby little black one. Most people think that me and Dana aren't alike and don't get along, because what with all the neon and punk rock group she's in- Love's End; she's the lead singer and not a bad one at that either- and my anti-social, black wearing, reads-alot self; But evidently we do.

I dropped my stuff on my desk with books stack around like miniature skyscrapers. I like books. Alot. I don't really know why, though. Aunt Lori says it was because my mom use to read to me when I was little, even in the womb. I don't remember her that much. She's just the woman that gave birth to me. But sometimes I wonder what she was like. Sure there's some pictures in the dusty picture albums on the fireplace mantle. But those are just _pictures_. The don't really show much of what she was like. Their just poses that anyone could make to fool the person on the other side of the camera. That's probably why no one saw it coming when left...

I looked around my room. It was the same way I left it this morning, books stacked unevenly everywhere. I have shelves for them, but it just doesn't seem right to put them at any distance away from your clutches. It's like saying this book is better than that book. My bedside table tipped an inch higher on the left than on the right with the weight of a stack of books two feet tall. My lamp sat dimly lit beside it sending rectangular-shaped shadows in different directions. And my twin sized bed in the corner, covers astride, and two lumpy blood-red pillows propped up against the wall. Something was off though....... I just couldn't put my finger on-

My comforter rustled. That's when I noticed it. There was a small bump under the comforter. I stared at it. It moved again.

"What the hell....," I muttered under breath and moved closer to the bed. I stretched my hand slowly, inch-by-inch toward the mountain of twitchy-ness.

And the the rest happened in a daze; my reflexes to slow to catch it. But some how I ended up on the floor, the air knocked right out of me, staring droopy at the ceiling. A slight pressure was on my chest and diaphragm, making it hard to breath. I looked down to see what it was. A huge wet nose was in my line of vision and a drooling tongue sliding through a tight mouth with sharp little canine daggers like teeth coming toward my cheek.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!?!?WHY IS IT IN MY ROOM?!?!?AND WHY WAS IT GOING TO LICK MY FACE!?!?!" I jumped up and yelled before the tongue could make contact. The thing- now I realized a shaggy brown mixed dog with white paws and a black oval-shaped spot over his left eye- looked up at me and barked at me. Then he- I think it's a he- crouched and lunged at me, but missed last second as I slid to the side.

"WHAT THE HELL CHARLT-" Dana yelled as she burst into my room and stopped mid-sentence as she looked at the mutt.

Sparky just looked at her blankly then did a weird dog smile and lunged at her,too. Just like me, though, she dodged him.....her......uh......hmmm.....it........?

Anyway, Fluffy landed outside the door and bounded down the stairs two at a time. Dana and I looked at each other for some explanation that we may each have and not tell the other. When we found nothing we ran down after him.........MY GOD!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HE.....SHE....IT IS!!!!!!

We rushed through the living room and into the kitchen. Aunt Lori and Uncle Rob sat at the table petting.....it.....and looked up at us.

"Mom? Why do we have a dog in the house?!?!" Dana asked, starting out slow raising her voice at the end.

"We thought getting a dog would make this easier." Aunt Lori stated flatly.

"Easier for what?!" She nearly screamed back.

My mind started whizzing around. _No,_ I thought_, It can't be._

_Why wouldn't it be? Your "visions" haven't let you down yet._

"Well you see, darling," Oh God it is! Aunt Lori only uses darling and sweetheart and junk like that when she's giving us hard news, "We're moving!"

"WE'RE MOVING?!?! WHERE?!?"

"To a little town called,"_ Don't say it. Don't say it-_ " Ashford, Alabama!"

_She said it. It's one thing to be a freak who sees_ "pictures"_ in his head. It's another thing to see_ "pictures"_ that come true!_

"SO YOU THOUGHT TO GET US A DOG?!?!?" Dana yelled.

"....Uh yes....."

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!?!"

"Well all the parental books said...."

"MOM! We talked about this before! You do not trust those books! They are just written by social-declined, boring, stereo-typical shrinks that think that all the parents in the world should act the same way as them. They suck the life out of originality! It is bad! Say it with me. BA-AD!"

"Honey now listen-," Uncle Rob started but Dana cut him off.

"Why are we even moving?"

"Because I got a promotion to my work's Southern Line."

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO SUFFER?!"

"DANA!!" Aunt Lori yelled," ENOUGH"

"BUT-"

"ENOUGH!!!"

"FINE!"

We stood there for a short while until Dana asked a question.

"What's Fido's name?" She said jerking her chin toward the mutt that was now running in circles chasing ...its... tail.

"Oh J.J." Aunt Lori said, "We got him from the animal shelter. The previous owners called him that so...we had to keep it."

A jolt of something hit me.

"_Weird,_" I said.

"What?" Dana asked puzzled.

"I have the strangest feeling of daja-vu....''

"Really?"

"Yeah....."

"Well.......," Uncle Rob started, "You guys better go get packed we're ..... leaving tomorrow...."

"DAD!!!!" Dana yelled shocked. My jaw was probably made a popping sound as it dropped.

"TOMORROW?!?!?" I yelled.

"This just keeps getting better and better!!!" Dana yelled and through her hands up in frustration. Then turned to leave.

* * *

**YEAH SO TELL US WHAT Y'ALL THINK!!!!!**

***NEWS:***

***I WILL BE UPDATING THE CONTINUING SOON JUST NEEDS SOME TWEAKING**

***AND YES I WILL BE UPDATING ON WOLF LOVE, I'M REDOING SOME CHAPTERS OR ADDING ON TO SOME SO GO CHECK THOSE IT OUT WHEN IT UP!!!!**

**r&r **

**PW-EASE?!?!?!?!?!?**

**FOR MORE J.J.?????**

**OR MORE CHARLTON?????**

**DO Y'ALL LIKE CHARLTON????**

**WHAT IS YA'LL'S INTAKE OF HIM????**

**AND ALSO DANA???**

**r&r**

**PW-EASE!!!**


End file.
